deiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tiamat Alexstrasza
Tiamat Alexstrasza Tiamat is a kind-hearted and caring individual with a streak of defiance and immaturity. She is charming to most people she meets but still seems to get lost in social situations. She radiates an air of celestial grace in person, especially since she has become a demigod. Her profession used to be student and mercenary working for the college of Djera, until she accepted a job that would end up roping her into an action-packed and all too life-threatening plane-trotting adventure where she has watched two of her friends die, been transformed into a demigod, and been given knowledge of spells she could only dream of, and the drive to do what is right, serve justice, and...well, like that ''will ever happen. Her asshole companion Azmodeus (previously a bird, now a small shadow), her enormous glowing broadsword (Dom Vell), and her ability to work mischief and save lives with magic all are stand-out characteristics of Tiamat. Statistics and Basic information '''Race:' Asimaar Gender: Female Class: Wizard (11) Master of Unseen hand (3) Sorcerer (1) Ultimate Magus (2) Alignment: 1, 3 (Chaotic (Leaning), Good (Very) Deity: Livina (Foremother) Not especially religious, but more so since becoming a demigod. Age: (Deian Years): 68 Age: (Earth Years): 52 Weapon: Dom Vell (+4 Mwk Broadsword. Enchanted with: Light, Holy, Mercy, Brilliant Energy, and dispels effects on hit) Armor: Winged Robe: Grants +1 Cha (As well as 90ft fly speed (Good maneuverability) for 40 min) Notable Mechanics: 19 Cha, 22 Int, 18 Dex, her highest stats. Demigod (dmg resist, fast healing 2, amongst other effects). Knows how to cast high level Wizard spells, and some low level sorcerer (Spontaneous) spells. Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Crucian, Undercommon (broken w/ accent) Appearance Hight: 5' 10'' Weight: 140lbs Eyes: Bright glowing blue, almost neon. Ever since she became a demigod, her eyes glow especially bright during the day, making her stand out in a crowd, and make an interesting first impression. Hair: Shimmering gold, which is long enough to reach her middle back and waves like grain in the wind. Clothes: Never caught without her robe, which is heat resistant, has wings, and compliments her good looks. Underneath the robe she wears a gray sleeveless shirt, and plain tan trousers. Personality and Traits Notable Behaviors: Tiamat fiddles with her hair when nervous, sometimes uses unusual somatic components with her spells (like snapping her fingers to trigger combustion, or pointing her finger like a gun to cast a projectile), chats with her ever-present companion Azmodeus, and plays practical jokes/goofs off whenever possible. Always tries to do what is "Right" in her eyes, though sometimes she gets into a self-righteous, holier-than-thou attitude, since she often views herself as the only "good" person in a party of "psychopaths". Trademark Characteristic: Her immature, kind, and annoyingly ''bubbly attitude. '''Fatal Flaws:' Too good (tries to be the hero/sense of what is "right" may get clouded), naive, and paired with an asshole for a familiar. Also sometimes overconfident. Background Author's note: There's no way I'm writing all of this now, so i'll add in the rest later. For now, here's an outline: Tiamat Alexstrasza was born into a well-off family. Her parents, certain that she would fulfill a prophecy and become the defender of Deia, realized when she was roughly six years old that she had no innate magical ability, they kicked her out of the house in a fit of rage and disowned her. She then went on to live at the college of Djera where she vowed to become the best wizard in all of Deia, and show her parents a thing or two about innate magical ability. After a long time studying she became extremely proficient in the arcane arts and graduated, only to continue her studies and begin to take mercenary-type jobs from the college. That's when she and her best (and only - debatebly) friend Rachnyr got roped into a plane-trotting quest that lead to his death, and re-birth, amongst other things. Then, one day while attempting to teleport home to retrieve her broadsword, she accidentally teleported into a long forgotten temple in the endless desert, where she was approached by a strange old guy who told her he could let her fulfill the prophecy she'd been robbed of all her life. She agreed to this and he turned her into a demigod. Category:Characters Category:Primary Campaign Category:NPCs